User talk:Auguststorm1945/Archive 2
Archive 1 - Archive 2 Thanks thanks for fixing my post on the timeline just started editing for the 1st time defending my point of view i have a response to your post on my talk page, i suggest you read it, i am not questioning what you said i am simply stating my point of view on the subject, if you have already read it then disregard this post, thanks for your time PLATZY 21:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Mr 1945 please help, platzy has lost his mind and is now yelling at me on my talk page for leaving a message on his talk page. ralok 22:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank u for leaving that URL, i'll look into it, but i'm not going to find out that just one day Meltdown will be gone...right? I mean thats my work, and to me a very good piece, it wont be deleted right? Please respond Ally 22:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) scooge Armors? Hey this is scooge and i was wondering if i could post a page about armor and how to get themScooge123 12:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Character Renames The pages "Nikolas Kuttner" and "Edgars Foster" need to be renamed "Nickolas Kuttner" and "Foster Edgars," respectively. The reasons being: Nickolas Kuttner *In Dead Space: Aftermath, with the subtitles enabled, characters in the film refer to him as "Nickolas." *Also, in the credits, he is listed as "Nickolas Kuttner" as well. *You can also say his nickname is "Kutt" as certain characters referred to him in the film. Foster Edgars *In Dead Space 2, his nametag says "Edgars, Foster" and not "Edgars Foster." *In Dead Space: Aftermath, he is referred as "Dr. Edgars" by the Overseer. *In the credits of that film, he is listed as "Foster Edgars." - T. Montalbano 07:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hey its platzy, i was wondering when my ban is up cuz i got some info on dead space 2 i would like to post, i was told it was a six month ban, then i was told it was three, but when i checked it it said six, i just want to know when its up for sure, let me know whenever you get the chance. ???? Sorry now. WHo are you? I have never heard from u or even spoke to you and what business of ur's is it? and another thing. I don't give a tiny rats ass about where u've been and the "stress" im causing you. Just like back away from it so and i am (sarcasm) so scared of the personall y bit. One( It was a rash immature prank I was playing on someone and I do feel guilty about causing so much trouble(which is being blown out of proportion) Two( I am just a rebel. Anything to be is revolting so don't take it seriously Three( About a month but it doesnt matter as I have moved my story to the fanon site so feel free to delete the forum page. Sorry bout the hostility but the way u suddenly appeared on my talk page caught me off guard. Truly sorry if I came off that way.PowerSeeker 17:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Unus Mundus Hi again. I am having a lot of difficulty with a user Unus Mundus. I understand and respect his viewpoint on fan fiction(see forum on The Best.) but his words are slanderess and incredibly offensive. He is trying to stand up for the rules which I know, I have had experience with them, but his methods are totally off the wall. He is claiming we( the authors) are immature children, impatient and create this stories to have a new fantasy to masturbate over. (his words.) Like, what the hell is that about? All he had to say was I don't agree but instead he used this disgusting and offense imagery to get his viewpoint across. I have tried reasoning with him but he continues to ignore my messages. And, another thing, He is claiming that we are the immature masturbators because we take inspiration from Dead Space. Well, if peole didnt take inspiration from something, then we would have no story, not even Dead Space. Please can you advise me on this horrendous matter? Sincerly OliviaPowerSeeker 22:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What the hell? My messages are incivil and I get a warning?! You are the most unfair dictator on this whole site. Because I stood up for myself after being attacked, he gets a little slap on the hand and I get a warning. I said it before and I'll say it again, THE MODS ARE UNFAIR. You lot have been out to get me since day one so go ahead and do what you want to me, I don't care. You can have your sad little wiki and the slaves in it. PowerSeeker 11:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ha. I just read your response to Unus Mudus or whatever and that's it?!!!!!!! He called people wankers and immature children and he is told to tone it down to create a positive atmosphere here in the slave labour cam?! I never once used bad language in my messages to him and I am the one who is warned. You make me sick. PowerSeeker 11:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. This isnt going to get into an arguement coz I really don't care at this point. The following is a list, in response to your half a novel, stipulating my actions and beliefs: My idea of bad lanuguage should be quite obvious, ie, a mother dog, the f words, the C-U_-N-T word and so and so forth. To my knowledge, I only turned the tables on him and called him what he called me I feel I am being unfairly treated as on my first offence I was banned straight away, after my first day on the wiki and for FAR FAR less then want he said< let's not fool ourselves.> I targeted one person, not an entire group of loyal fans. Also, as you said yourself, I contribute positivley to the wiki and add my knowledge and make no enemies while he seems to only come around when he has something horrible to say about someone, and this is not the first time I have come to blows with him. He attacked ME, personally, for posting a naive page on fan fics which I acknowledge was misguided. And now, becuase he is new or whatever, he is onyl getting a warning for calling me a wanker and an immature child? By that standard, I shouldnt have been BANNED at all the first time. My reasons for STANDING UP FOR MYSELF are I am not shy, I am a hothead, I take serious pride in my work and I am Irish. It's in my blood. Can't blame me for that. But the point is, he deserves a ban more then me because look at all the trouble he has caused. He is an antagonist. Nothing more and nothing less. I am not asking you to ban him, I am just saying I shouldnt be treated so badly while he gets off for causing so much upset when all I did was stand up for myself. Looking forward to your reply PowerSeeker 21:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ps. For your enjoyment August. Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. I believe this rule is pretty clear. I ignore the rules to maintain the wiki. I believe this rule supercedes all the other rules, kind of like "you need to break the law to save the law." Just a thought :) :) Thank u for ur clarity and response. I apologise to you and the community at large. And I trust Unus Mundus will be recieving a request not to antagonise me further? It is after all for the benefit of the wiki to have a peaceful atmosphere and co operation? Warmest regards PowerSeeker 23:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) hi the site wont let me log in :/,can u help me with dis,my account is Micster tricster. :Hi, I'm not Auguststorm, but here's what you can do to log in. Right click on the Log in button, select open link in new tab, and from there things should be pretty self explanatory :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hiya, ehmmm some one has made a disgusting edit to the Exploder page and I would like to know how I can restore it. But please take a look at it and see what sleaze this is and perhaps ban the anon. user Sincerly PowerSeeker 12:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Response to Request Please, don't punish anyone on my account. I understand you have rules that must be enforced, and I would not want to get in the way of that. However, nothing these people could ever say could possibly hurt my feelings. And I wouldn't want them to get into trouble because of their inability to take criticism on something as insignificant as a fan fiction. That being said, I tend to act a little over the top on certain subjects. So I can't fault them for doing that same thing. In the future, I will try to keep my disdain on the back burner. I also have a question to ask you. I actually have several things I would like to edit on this site, however some of my information directly contradicts what others have posted. First off, don't think that I am wanting to replace their posts with my own personal opinions (I have source material), but I don't know the procedure for removing another person's post in favor of my own (regardless of how much source material I have). I am also not sure how to properly list and site what I am adding. If you could direct me to the right place for instructions, I would be very appreciative. - Unus Mundus 15:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous Irish IP again from the same Internet provider like all the other anonymous and the few contributor-related IP adresses... --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The-informer is my other account. xX_SLASHER_Xx 09:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Auguststorm, I would like to ask you how to delete my account on this wiki. I find some of the people rude and incredibly hostile and really do not want to be associated with them anymore. Please, if you want a full account I will gladly do that but if youu could just inform me how to disable my account, that would be great. PowerSeeker 11:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Please, I need help. This guy User: FISH FISH FISH is causing massive damage and I cant stop him on my own. He has vandalised Noemon's page several times aswell as the Ishimura page and many others and just undos my undos. Help! Xenomorph2012 23:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) You people are meant to monitor the wiki but you cant even do that because you are all gone away. We need more mods from around the world to have 24/7 patrol. DO you not see what we are up against? Me and Noemon r the only ones tryin to stop him but we cant!!!! FISH FISH FISH has assured me he will come back even if he is banned and start this all over again. HELP US!!!!! Xenomorph2012 00:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think a 24/7 patrol will really be possible. Remember, the Admin and Moderators are doing this in their spare time. I think they're doing a pretty bang-up job of it. I think you're anthropomorphising the Wiki a bit too much, keep in mind that it isn't like a city, so a "patrol" isn't likely. What I can do is investigate this "FISH FISH FISH" and see if he has a history of vandalism. If there's conclusive evidence, I'll warn the Admin. Unless I do find anything, though, nobody's getting B& yet. Captain tweed 20:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space fan film Hey Auguststorm1945, A while back I made a Dead Space fan film, telling the story of the ill-fated Ishimura crewmember who leaves the 'Cut off their limbs' message scrawled in blood. It's gotten some pretty good feedback from Visceral Games, and I was hoping it could be featured on the Dead Space Wikia. Please let me know if this is a possibility. Here's a link to the film http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFI8w6tZx7I&feature=channel_video_title 06:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Kiel Chenier I just watched it and its pretty cool. I love how it explains the "cut off their limbs" message. have you made any others. Lobsterpwn36 05:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing the log formatting! I always thought it was some error in the template, never would have thought of this fix! Just a note, the proper syntax is :) I'll correct it on the ones you have already fixed. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :UPDATE: I was going to start fixing the logs of DS2, to help you out, and I noticed that they were correctly displayed. Never had I checked a log from DS2 before, in order to have seen the difference between them and those from DS1. So, I just replaced the erroneous template code, here, and the formatting of the logs is now universally fixed! (there is a veery small difference between those that you had already fixed and the rest, in that the rest make heavy use of lists, but it's not that big of a deal) (Also, do we really need two separate templates for logs? If we do, then I don' mind if you revert the template, back to how it was, and we continue fixing the logs one by one.) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled You can add this character, Bailey.He is in an audio log on chapter 8 of Dead Space.Elmatador0009 16:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I could use some assistance plz. Hi my name is BettyBoopKiss, well my username is anyway, I really need to ask you a favor. I know you prolly get this alot, but I am being harrased on this wiki, and I do not appreciate it. The user Halseymj has been reapetedley messaging me on my Talk Page all because I refused to allow him access to my FanFictions to use in this fake contest of his. He broadcasts on this wiki that he is trying to get ideas for the next Dead Space, and when someone is just docked on a website watching everything waiting for something good to come around to me that seems like a great way to steal stuff and I'm afraid he is stealing everyone eleses ideas and everyone elses writings and sending them in without giving any credit to the users. I really really would like you to look into this for me, because i'm am afraid he will deny everything to steal and get credit for himself. PLZ help me. Sincerly, BettyBoopKiss :-Putting on Sherlock outfit- I did some investigation, and Betty's claim is false. I checked her talk page, and he was not harassing her. In fact, I checked Halseymj's talk page and noticed that BETTY was the one harassing. Here is the conversation in screenshots: File:Betty harassing Halsey.png|Proof that Betty is harassing. File:How Halsey is NOT harassing.png|The only replies Halsey ever gave. And, in case you may think that Betty didn't make those comments, here] is proof in the history that shows Betty is the true one making the comments. -tips hat, puts magnifying glass away- --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 22:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Out of topic, but you have a very very very wide widescreen... and one of the few using Monobook skin. Those efforts are not useless after all! :P — subtank (7alk) 00:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space 3 Hey, About DS3, I know this game hasnt come out yet but maybe we should start gathering any information on it now? I have seen a few things about it, Think about it please. The informer DEADSPACE 01:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC)the_informer_deadspace RE: Infobox Change Hey, no problem, I never knew that. Thanks for the heads up though! I'm on vacation, so sorry for the late reply, I usually get on Wiki every day for editing. Anyways, thanks. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 01:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Header Image Update Hi Auguststorm! I created a new header image for the site, I asked Subtank if it's ok to use it instead of the current one and she's ok with it. But she told me it'd be good to inform you guys first, so, that's what I'm doing :) --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:22, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Under the Media section of the Wiki Navigation, I noticed it says "Literatures", but I believe Litarature is already plural. Wanted to let you know if this was a possible oversight. --The Milkman | I always . 05:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I saw it.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 20:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Corrections In the Dead Space 2 page trivia section, it is stated that every necromorph from Dead Space 1 returns in the sequel. This is not true. To the best of my knowledge there are no wheezers in part 2. Also, I'm pretty sure I saw a tripod in the gamescom trailer for Dead Space 3, but you guys don't have it listed among the necromorphs returning in the third installment. 04:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC)